


Free Falling

by SailorLestrade



Series: Nothing Else Matters [3]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I promise, IT IS HAPPY, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, a little emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: *Sequel to Nothing Else Matters and Holding On* Tommy's still struggling and trying to keep it from Nikki.





	Free Falling

It had been over a year since Nikki had found Tommy half dead on the floor of his kitchen. Things had been a slow process. There were good days and there were bad days. Nikki was trying so hard to make sure there were more good than bad, but sometimes, things just couldn’t be helped. But Nikki was sure Tommy was getting better, and that’s all that mattered.

They had started dating not long after Tommy moved in with Nikki. Tommy had been a little nervous as to how Mick and Vince would take it, but they seemed pretty understanding, cracking jokes about how the two of the terror twins had been a married couple since 1981 anyway. It put Tommy at ease, and Nikki was just so happy to see him smiling again.

That’s what led them to the point they were at.

“Wait, what?” Vince asked one day when him, Nikki, and Mick met for lunch while Tommy was at therapy.

“You heard him Vince,” Mick told him, smiling. “It’s about damn time. I thought we’d be getting a surprise trip to Vegas after he moved in with you.”

“Marriage Nikki? Really?” Vince asked. “Like, are you sure you want that?”

“Of crouse I do.” Nikki told him. Vince just sighed. “What?”

“Don’t you think that’ll scare him or something?” Vince asked. “I mean, he’s not exactly the most mentally stable person right now.”

“He’s gotten better,” Nikki told him. “He smiles more. He wants to play the drums again. And god, his cooking is amazing. He’s been showing me plans for a better drum set for concerts. And he’s been writing songs with me again!”

“I just...I don’t want to see him fall again,” Vince told him. “The kid might annoy the shit out of me, but if anything happened to him…”

“We’ve talked about it and he seems cool with it,” Nikki told them. “I’m not going to ask like right this second or anything. I’m gonna give him a little more time.”

“We start touring soon,” Mick told him. “This could be the test on if you two should be togehter like that or not. We all know how things get on a tour.”

“You think he’s ready for a tour?” Vince asked, looking over at Nikki.

“Yeah,” Nikki told them, even though something in the back of his mind was telling him different. “He’s good to go.”

****

Tommy finished up his therapy early and left the center. Nikki didn’t drive him to them anymore. Not because he didn’t want to, but because Tommy told him he was fine and he didn’t have to anymore. It gave him a chance to filter through emotions on the way home. He could take the scenic route, blair some music, and let it all out before he went home to Nikki.

He had just talked to his therapist about going back on tour. He thought he was ready, and he was happy to be doing it. But here recently, he could feel himself forcing himself to smile more. He didn’t want to cook as much as he had at the beginning of his therapy. He found himself thinking about the past more, looking at old pictures from the days on the strip, when Nikki hid behind his hair, Mick had those over contoured cheekbones, Vince looked like David Lee Roth, and he was a carefree party animal.

Sometimes he missed that Tommy.

The radio was playing the newest single they had dropped while on hiatus from touring. Tommy hated it. He felt like he was holding them back from achieving more. Because he had done something stupid and they had to stop doing what they wanted to do. He shook his head, trying to get those ideas out of his head.

They had one more practice before the tour launched with a kick ass show in LA. And Tommy had to prepare himself for it.

****

Practice had been great. Tommy had kept a smile on his face the entire time. They left the studio afterwards, everyone heading home. Tommy and Nikki went back to the house they shared, the house that used to be exclusivly Nikki’s. Tommy worked on dinner while Nikki sat at the table with tour notes and lyric sheets spread out in front of him. It all felt so domestic. Like they hadn’t just been destroying hotels and doing cocaine just a few years prior.

“How are you feeling?” Nikki asked out of nowhere. Tommy jumped a little. He honestly wasn’t sure how to answer the question. Nikki looked up from his papers. “Babe?”

“Sorry, got distracted,” Tommy turned and smiled at Nikki. “I’m great.”

“You sure?” Nikki asked as he got up and went to the drummer, wrapping his arms around his slim waste. “You can talk to me.”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Tommy melted into his embrace. Nikki placed a kiss to his temple before looking at the food Tommy was cooking.

“It smells good,” Nikki smiled and let go of Tommy, heading back to the table to get back to work on some things, leaving Tommy to his cooking.

****

“Just like riding a bike.” Vince told the other three as they made their way towards the stage the next night. The tour offically started tonight, but they didn’t have to hit the road for a couple days.

“I missed this,” Mick stretched, trying to get some relief to his sore bones. “I’ll hate it in a few weeks, but right now I love it.”

“It’s nice getting back to work.” Nikki added. Tommy stayed quiet, which was unlike him. The three looked at the drummer.

“No sarcastic comments?” Vince asked. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m great dudes,” Tommy offered a smile. “Let’s kick some ass!” They all looked at each other and nodded before heading out.

****

There had been so much adrenaline during the show. Especially with Tommy’s new drum set up. The crowd had went wild for it. But Tommy’s mood hadn’t improved with the close of the concert. In fact, he felt worse than before and he just wanted to go home. But Nikki was being mobbed by fans, reporters, and record executives. Vince was chatting up some girls. Mick was no where to be seen. So Tommy slipped out a side door and started walking.

“Vince!” Nikki called out awhile later. “You seen Tommy?”

“Not since we finished up the concert,” Vince admitted. “I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. Did you check all the dressing rooms and stuff?”

“Yeah.” Nikki nodded. Vince could see some fear in Nikki’s eyes.

“Let’s go look for him,” Vince said. “I’m sure he’s not far.”

****

Tommy was sitting on the the railing of a bridge. He had just kept walking until he got tired, and his long legs had carried him a fair distance from the venue. He sat on the bridge and overlooked the water. He let his mind wounder as he watched the water move along.

His meds that he was on didn’t seem to be cutting it. His doctor seemed hesitant to up the doseage due to possible side effects, and other things on the market didn’t seem like a good fit. He was stuck and it was getting harder and harder to do things that made him happy. He was trying so hard to keep it from people. Because he knew the first thing they would do was look at his scars. They would look at his wrists and Nikki still got emotional when things like that were brought up.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?!” Tommy screamed into the night. He was sure anyone who would come by would think he was batshit crazy. He was screaming at nothing, sitting on the side of a bridge. Any sane person would’ve called the police, thinking there were a loon about to jump off a bridge. Tommy rested his head in his hands, honestly not sure what to do.

That’s when the headlights lit up everything. He barely had time to react when he heard his name being called.

“Tommy! No!” Nikki screamed.

“Nikki?” Tommy asked. Nikki was on his knees by Tommy, pulling him to his chest while Mick and Vince stood back from them.

“Fuck baby,” Nikki whispered, holding him close to him. “I...what are you doing out here?” Nikki pulled back to look into Tommy’s eyes.

“I just walked,” Tommy shrugged. “I needed to think about things.”

“Were you going to…” Nikki trailed off. Tommy shook his head.

“Just thinking…” Tommy told him, eyes cast down. “Thinking about how not okay I am.”

“Tommy…” Nikki saw the defeated slump in his shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you guys already put so much time on hold for me,” Tommy admitted to them. He looked up at Vince and Mick. “A year guys. Because I did something stupid. You had to give up a year of doing what you guys loved because of me!”

“It wasn’t like that kid. Not at all.” Mick told him.

“We all needed a break man,” Vince added. “Just some of us more than others.”

“Maybe you guys need to get another drummer,” Tommy told them. “I don’t want to screw anything up.”

“No,” Nikki shook his head. “I won’t go on tour without you. And Vince and Mick wouldn’t either.” The two other band members nodded. “I love you T-Bone. And I’ll be damned if we have someone else behind that kit besides you.”

“How can you love me?” Tommy asked. “I’m just a big fucking mess.”

“Have you met Nikki?” Vince asked. Mick slapped the back of his head. “Ow!”

“He’s right though,” Nikki said. “I’m not exactly the poster boy for mental health. But I’m trying so hard to help you because I love you. And I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t want a life without you.”

“Almost sounds like a propsal,” Tommy smiled a little. He couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to marry him. Not after everything. Nikki looked over at Vince and Mick, who offered thumbs up.

“I didn’t want to do this this way,” Nikki sighed. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. “I thought about waiting until after the tour, just to make sure you were okay. But honetly, that was apart of the speech I had been practicing.”

“Nik…” Tommy stared at the box. Nikki opened it to show two matching black bands.

“I got one for each of us, to show that we’re together,” Nikki told him. “But I’m asking you, will you marry me Tommy?”

“You want to marry me?” Tommy asked. “This isn’t a sick joke? And there’s guys with cameras in the cars to make fun of me when I say yes?”

“I might pull pranks on you, turn the whites pink, draw a dick on your face, but I would never do that to you,” Nikki told him. He used his free hand to cup Tommy’s face. “I will never intentionally hurt you.”

“Yes.” Tommy told him. Nikki stared at him for a second. “I said yes Nikki.” The smile that spread on Tommy’s face warmed Nikki’s heart. He turned back to look at Mick and Vince.

“He said yes!” Nikki called out, excited.

“We know. We can hear!” Vince yelled back.

“Way to ruin the mood Vincent.” Mick sighed. “Come on, let’s leave them alone. I’m sure they’re going to be busy these next few days before we hit the road.” Nikki had been putting Tommy’s new ring on him when he heard that and he looked at Tommy.

“Can you still do the tour?” He asked, letting Tommy put the other ring on him.

“I think so,” Tommy nodded. “As long as you’re there.”

“I thought I’d go to the Bahamas and let you three handle it,” Nikki laughed. Tommy playfully hit his arm. “Ouch! I’m kidding!” He leaned in and kissed Tommy deeply. When the broke apart, Nikki rested his forehead against Tommy’s. “There’s no place I’d rather be than with you.”


End file.
